Long Lost Letter
by RulesTheWorld44
Summary: 10 years after high school, Bella receives a letter from the past that changes her world and Edward's as well. Just a good HEA One Shot... Maybe? AH


**A One- Shot I wrote because I haven't read anything like it so far, I hope you dig it, SM owns Twilight... I just like to play with her characters a bit**

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of third period when the kids came rushing out of the classrooms, some to other classes, and some to lunch when 2 girls stopped at a locker. One of them opened the locker, her locker, and started exchanging her books for her next class while talking to the other girl. The other girl noticed quickly that there was an old piece of paper sticking out from the lining of the locker and moved to pull it out.

"Sam, what's this?" she asked investigating the now identified envelope, on the front, the name _Isabella_ was scrawled in perfectly beautiful cursive.

"I don't know Kate, who is Isabella?" She took the envelope from her friends hand and noticed it was sealed, it was dusty… lord knows how long it's been there.

"I've never met an Isabella before… I don't think there is one in this entire school, I mean we would know right, it's not a name you hear every day,"

"I wonder how long it's been here then, it seems pretty old… maybe we should ask Ms. Cope, she's been here forever, I'm sure she would be able to tell us if an Isabella was assigned to your locker at some point." Kate said closing her locker and putting the envelope in her backpack, the girls walked down to the administration building.

They opened the door to find Ms. Cope sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer, when she looked up and saw the girls, she smiled.

"Samantha, Katherine… how may I help you ladies today?" she stood up from her desk and walked over to the counter separating the office from the waiting area.

"Ms. Cope, we were wondering if you could tell us if there was ever an Isabella that went here, and might have had my locker, number 214?" Sam asked, pulling out the envelope and turning it in her hands.

Shelley Cope's eyes widened, she knew exactly who the girls were referring to, a young Isabella Swan, the police chief's only daughter, she remembered her being a brilliant and beautiful young girl that always had her head in a book and couldn't stand on her own two feet without falling down. She also knew that the young girl was now a famous author, still residing there in the small town of Forks, why she just ran into her 3 days ago at the supermarket.

"Your locker my dear, belonged to one, Isabella Swan… can I ask why you're inquiring?"

"Well Ms. Cope, see, we were on our way to English, which we totally need a pass for now, when I found that envelope in Sam's locker, it's addressed to Isabella… wait a second… Isabella Swan, as in THE ISABELLA SWAN?" both Sam and Kate screamed at the same time, Kate slammed her hands into the counter, both with looks of shock spread across their faces, Ms. Cope just chuckled at their excitement.

"The same," she laughed. "I do believe Ms. Swan still resides here in Forks." She pulled out a piece of paper and went back to her desk searching through her files before she found what she was looking for, she jotted something down and handed the paper to Samantha. "This is Isabella's address, I'm sure she wouldn't want me giving it to just anybody, but something tells me she is going to want that envelope, it's been waiting for her for 10 years after all."

"Thank you so much Ms. Cope, we will make sure she gets it." Kate said taking the address, both her and Sam tucked the letter safely away and made a pact to go to Isabella's house at lunch time to deliver the letter.

Another 2 periods passed before Kate met Sam down at her car and they drove off. The house isn't far from the school so they knew they had time, they just hoped Isabella would be home… because if they were honest with each other, though it is not their business, their curiosity for the envelopes contents were killing them.

**BPOV**

Sitting in front of the blank screen of a new document on my laptop is never fun. I should be working on my next book, and I have a vague outline of ideas, but I have no idea where the hell to start. I should make some lunch or something.

I went down to the kitchen and made my 3rd cup of coffee for the day, my feet still warm and cozy in my fuzzy slippers; I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas… I mean really, what is the point? I was heating up some left over Chinese from last night when there was a knock on my door. I grabbed my mug and walked over to the door expecting it to be Charlie, my dad, checking up on me… I'm 28 years old… _ughh, I'm 28 for fucks sake_ only to find 2 teenage girls standing there with giddy expressions on their faces… how the hell did they find me? I opened the door with the will to find out and send them on their way, I came here for quiet.

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?" I asked, quite annoyed while sipping on my coffee.

"You're her, aren't you… you're Isabella Swan… oh my god… sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that," she calmed herself down and her friend nudged her slightly. "We have something for you Ms. Swan," she pulled an envelope from her bag with a shaky hand and handed it over to me.

"What is this?" I asked, examining the envelope with my name on it in what can only be described as the most beautiful cursive I have ever seen.

"That's kinda what Sam and I wanna know, I'm Kate by the way… sorry about coming over like this but even Ms. Cope thought you might want to know whatever might be inside and we just had to find you… that was stuck in Sam's locker, well it was your old locker." She finally took a deep breath from her rant and stepped back.

"Well thank you for getting it to me, I can't imagine what it is or who it is from but now quite frankly I'm dying to find out. I can't tell you what it means to me that it is still sealed, I would love it if you both came back at a later time and I would be more than happy to discuss my books or any other books you've read with you as a repayment for delivering it to me… how's that?" I took another sip of my coffee while inspecting the envelope.

"That would be amazing Ms. Swan… we can't wait… can we come back on Sunday?" Kate asked with hope in her eyes.

"It's Bella, Sunday would be fine and perhaps our conversation can help with my current writers block." I chuckled.

"This is so awesome… we're not even gonna tell anybody… this stays between us… thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam exclaimed excitedly while they jumped up and down laughing then looking down at her watch. "Shit! We have to get back to school, thank you again!" She said pulling Kate with her to the car.

"Ladies… 12:30… we'll have lunch," I said with a laugh and a wave as they drove off… so their excitement kinda rubbed off on me… I know they'll keep their promise and keep my address to themselves, I watched as they nodded and waved goodbye. I turned back into the house and sat at the island in my kitchen with my coffee and the mysterious letter. _Perhaps I should get more comfortable_. I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer abandoning my coffee and walked into the living room then plopped on my big comfy recliner with a dull thud. _Now or never Swan!_ I took a long swig of my beer and gently ripped the envelope open and carefully unfolded the letter, more of that perfect cursive; it's dated thank god, May 14th, 1999. The end of my junior year in high school, so not only did this letter sit in my locker for an entire year, but 10 years after that.

_May 14__th__, 1999_

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I am a coward of a man. I say that openly and honestly because lets face it, if I were brave, I would not have to have written this letter. You would have known how I've felt all these years, yes years Isabella. You're probably thinking I am quite psychotic at this point because we have not spoken much to each other in the last 5 years, but before all of the bull shit of junior and senior high school, I like to think that back on the play ground we were good buddies. I can remember the days we would exchange fruits for pudding cups and helping you to the nurse's office after one of your many meetings with the asphalt during recess. Just looking back on those memories brings a smile to my face, I often outwardly laugh as well, and that makes people stare, but the slight embarrassment is absolutely worth it, because I am thinking of you… I find that I think about you more often than I should. In some alternate universe, in my head that is, you think about me as well, but those thoughts are hopes, prayers, and wishes._

_You will never begin to understand how frustrating it has been for me to sit next to you every day for the past year in biology, honestly, it amazes me that I remain in the upper percentile of the class when the only thing I can think about is talking to you or reaching over and running my fingers through your beautiful mahogany colored hair, I imagine it to be deliciously soft and comforting._

_When you smile Isabella, it makes me want to smile, when you cry, it makes me want to take your pain and live through it myself so you will never have to. I love the fact that you can speak and it sounds so eloquent and poised, yet you can't stand on your own 2 feet without falling over. I love the fact that your beauty radiates from within you. You are so unaware of your appeal. I have heard you refer to yourself as plain, but you my sweet Isabella are anything but. You are the epitome of a stunning goddess._

_You have such an amazing heart as well you know. I've seen the way you will drop whatever it is that you are doing to help someone in need, even people who don't deserve it because they are awful to you… and those people who treat you with such distain and disrespect, they are simply jealous of you, and something tells me you know this, because you let everything roll off your shoulders and take nothing to heart, it is amazing._

_Your sense of humor is refreshing. You may not allow it to shine often, but when you do, I never know what to expect and I love being constantly surprised by you. Call it the "Silent Bob Effect" if you will. Sometimes it's hysterical, sometimes it's full of wisdom… but it is always captivating and something I've grown to appreciate and need to hear over the years, I don't know what I will do without it._

_I guess after all of this, what I am trying to tell you, is that I, Edward Anthony Cullen, am so desperately in love with you. I would give anything for you to be mine, Isabella Marie. I could survive meekly knowing it could never be, but please tell me there might be some hope. That's all I require my love, let me know it could happen for you as well… with me._

_I patiently await your response._

_My love, my heart, my soul…it's yours._

_Edward_

I had to read the letter 3 whole times through blurry tear filled eyes. I was sobbing so hard through the 4th time I had to put it down before it got covered in my tears. Edward Cullen… The Edward Cullen… loved me? Of course I remember every instance in which we interacted while growing up… and yes I even chuckled remembering when Emmett McCarty, Edward's best friend, accidentally kicked a soccer ball straight into my gut and Edward, being the gentleman he always was even at the tender age of 7 helped me to the nurses office and stayed with me until recess was over holding my hand and smiling at me. _"I think you're just sticking around for extra cookies tomorrow Eddie," "No way Bells, I'm here because you need me… and maybe if you could bring some cookies for me, that would be cool."_

What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean of course back then I gladly would have walked up to Edward and simply said "_take me, I'm yours_" but I can't do that now, not after all this time. It certainly explains why he was so cold and distant to me throughout senior year. Like he said, we had never really been close friends throughout that time, but we did interact socially.

I didn't have many friends… but his friends were always so nice to me I kinda looked at them as very close acquaintances… no one really wanted the police chief's kid as a friend when high school hit because they thought I would narc on them or something, I wouldn't have but I found that not having actual friends gave me time to work on reading and writing and taking all sorts of advanced college level classes so I could have a one-up once I actually got to college, it was extremely helpful.

I know he is in Seattle, he and Emmett started a quickly successful architecture firm in the heart of the city once they graduated college, I know this because I ran into Edward's mother Esme a few months ago when I first moved back to town and she brought me up to speed. I'm very familiar with both of his parents, because of all of the time I spent in the ER as a child and adolescent, his father Carlisle made me a priority patient. Carlisle and Esme are definitely model parents, they love and like and live fully and unconditionally.

I could go to the old mansion where they still live and see Esme, not to tell her about the letter, but perhaps I could pen my own response and have her get it to him whenever she can.

Or I can put my big girl panties on and just go to Cullen & McCarty and see him face to face… that sounds like the grown up thing to do, and its 1pm, I could be in Seattle by 4pm and stalk his office until he leaves and force him to see me and explain what happened.

I quickly ran to my bedroom taking option B and changed, fixed my hair, threw on some light make-up… _no need to look like a lazy slob Isabella… _grabbed the letter and jumped into my Audi headed for Seattle.

**3 hours and 14 minutes later…**

_Fuck this building is huge._ I parked my car in the massive parking garage and took the elevator to the 39th floor. His receptionist, _of course she is a blonde Barbie doll_, is sitting at the desk annoyingly chewing and blowing obnoxious sounding bubbles with her gum.

_Here goes nothing._

"Hi, I'm here to see Edward Cullen, and no, I don't have an appointment." I said flatly, she didn't even look up at me from her cell phone because obviously texting is more important than doing your job.

"Sorry hun, you need an appointment, Mr. Cullen is a busy man, however Mr. McCarty is available right now if you need something immediate."

"Uhm yeah… Emmett, I'll see him." Emmett may not be excited to see me if he knows about the letter knowing I never responded to it, but he may be able to soften the blow if I can explain it to him, it would absolutely help to have him on my side when it comes to seeing Edward.

"Have a seat hun, I'll call him now… name?" She picked up the phone and called what I can assume is his extension. "Bella," I answered quietly.

"Mr. McCarty, I have a _Bella_ to see you," she said my name like it was poison on the tip of her tongue and hung up the phone. "He'll be right out."

"Thanks."

I wasn't sitting in the chair, which was actually quite comfortable, for more than 5 minutes when I heard the big bear that is Emmett laughing as he came down the hall from his office. I looked up timidly but managed to find some inner strength I didn't know existed and stood up staring him straight in the face.

"Emmett,"

"Bella Swan… how can I help you?" He spat. _Yep he's pissed_. When his eyes met mine his face went so expressionless, he might as well have been constructed from stone.

I held up the envelope containing Edward's beautiful letter.

"Apparently this has been sitting in my locker for a little over 10 years… I didn't come here to disrupt his life Emmett, I promise, I just thought maybe he deserved some kind of response, if you don't think it's a good idea I will gladly walk out of this building and you can pretend I was never here…" I tried to explain myself as quickly as I could but he cut me off.

"You mean you never got it?" his face screwed up a bit in confusion and he sat down next to the seat I was sitting in motioning for me to sit with him.

"No, and I can tell you right now Em, if I did, trust me, I would have absolutely responded." I said wiping my eyes.

"All this time… oh god… he thought you hated him… he's still… fuck… I can't believe… come with me," he shook his head and stood up quickly grabbing me by the elbow and dragging me down the corridor.

**EPOV**

Sitting at my drafting table staring at a blank sheet of paper is never fun. The new arts building downtown is one of my biggest projects this year, and I have no idea what to do or where to go with it. I threw my pencil across the room and stood up and stretched then loosened my tie. _Where the hell is my inspiration?_

Now, I'm a good fucking architect, I have drive and vision and appreciation for structures as if they were living beings… but for some reason this one building is just not flowing for me, maybe it's because I love it so much how it already is. _There's a start, Cullen. _I'm a genius.

I quickly sat back at my table and rolled up my sleeves and started to sketch when there was a knock on my door. They know not to knock… especially when they know I'm working on something this big.

"Cullen… I'm comin' in." Emmett bellowed from the other side of the door as it opened up.

"Em, how many times do I have to tell you…" I couldn't continue. I was rendered speechless. Am I seeing things? What is Isabella Swan doing standing next to my long time best friend? What could she possibly want after all this time?

Fuck me! She is still so breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair is still just as long as it was all those years ago only it looks shinier and fuller than I remember. She has filled out quite a bit as well, in the best ways possible if I say so myself. She was always a petite girl at 5'4, and in her teens she was terribly skinny, not in a bad way but now she has a full curve to her hips, her chest… those beautiful breasts got slightly bigger and they look amazing in her low cut royal blue sweater. Her legs look a mile long in her dark washed skinny jeans. She still wears chucks. Now I'm laughing to myself… but still silent because I don't know what the fuck she wants.

"Edwa-" she began to speak but I cut her off with my finger signaling her to shut the fuck up… it's my turn to speak.

"Are you lonely?" it was the only question that came to mind… maybe that's why she's here… she remembered that stupid fucking letter I wrote to her, pouring my heart out, only for her to take it and rip it to fucking pieces by ignoring me. Maybe she thinks she can walk into my life, knowing I loved her once, and now that she is ready to accept my feelings and offer them back to me that everything will be fucking peachy… guess what sweetheart, I think not.

"That's a loaded question… I've been lonely for pretty much my whole life Edward… but that's not why I'm here… I'm here because of this…" She held up the envelope containing my letter. "Unfortunately for the both of us it was sitting in the lining of locker 214 for the past 11 years." My face must have softened a bit, probably in shock because Emmett just nodded to me and offered a soft smile then closed the door behind him; I heard the click of the lock as he left us to talk.

I walked over to my desk and leaned against it then motioned for Bella to sit across from me, she had tears streaming down her face… I wanted to badly to reach over and wipe them away, but I need more answers before I can allow myself to react to her.

"I'm so sorry Edward… I can't imagine how you felt thinking I wanted nothing to do with you. This letter… fuck… it's… no one has ever told me they loved me… well except for Charlie, but he's my dad… and it's not like you really said it out loud to my face or like you could possibly allow yourself to see me the way you once did… but you have to understand that had I received this all those years ago… I probably would have jumped you and smothered you in kisses or something not acceptable in public… then again knowing me, one of us would have ended up in the emergency room while I'm trying to be all romantic… now I'm rambling… what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry… I didn't come here to complicate your life… I just came to say thank you… and I hope that maybe we can be friends or something… whatever you want… you probably never want to see me again and I don't blame you, but I hope that maybe because this was a misunderstanding, you can over look it slightly and give me a chance to be your friend, because I'd like that." She took a deep breath and sat up straight, roughly scrubbing her reddened tear filled eyes with the palms of her hands.

I couldn't help it, I stood and kneeled on the floor in front of her resting my forearms on her thighs and stared intensely into her deep chocolate orbs, I kissed her lightly, ghosting my lips over hers.

"I could never just be friends with you Isabella… of course I was hurt terribly by your response, or lack there of… in fact I still feel the ache on a regular basis. You were the only woman I ever confessed my love to, the only woman I ever felt drawn to, I couldn't give my heart to another because you've always had it… even if we don't see each other for another 10 years you will still carry it. Like I told you in the letter, it's yours."

"After all this time… how could you… god, if I were you I would have thrown me out or something… how can you sit here and tell me you still want me to carry that kind of responsibility… I can't sit here and willingly believe you've been single all this time… I mean hell Edward, look at you, you're still a god amongst men… just as smart, just as perfect… where do we go from here?" she asked as she pulled her feet up onto the chair resting her head against her knees, I stood up from kneeling and rested against the edge of my desk in front of her, taking a few moments to consider my options.

Option A) – I could consider throwing her out and never giving her a second thought, but what good would that do either of us?

Option B) – I could pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, then proceed to make love to her all the while verbally and physically confirming the feelings I still hold for her…

I like Option B personally because hell, not only will I get to be with her… but I get laid in the process, and it has been way too fucking long since the last time that happened.

Then of course there is Option C) – the responsible mature gentleman that resides within me knows this is the best option… we talk it out, I find out where she is in her head and heart, find out whether or not she is capable of feeling for me what I feel for her and if that is something that she wants… then I woo her and make sure it happens.

Yes… Option C it is.

"Edward?"

She's looking up at me now and I can see the one thing I never wanted to see in her eyes… rejection. She gets up and nods as she grabs her bag and it takes me less than a second to react by grabbing her wrist as gently as possible spinning her into me and crushing her to my chest, I pull her head gently to look up at me and stare into her molten chocolate pools… I'm still silent because honestly, I'm completely captivated… I shake my head and smile.

"I couldn't bear to live another 10 years without you Isabella… please don't make me… _please tell me there might be some hope. That's all I require my love, let me know it could happen for you as well… with me." _I quoted the last line of my letter in a soft whisper… hell I wrote it so many times I could probably recite it verbatim, having not looked at it in well over a decade.

"Hope. Edward, my offer to you is more than hope… I offer myself to you the same way I would have all those years ago. I'm sorry that I'm 10 years too late… but I'm here now and trust when I say that I have been living a lifeless existence for almost 2 decades now… perhaps this is fate… the swift kick in the ass I've needed to acknowledge my unhappiness… my melancholy… I can only hope that I haven't damaged any potential we might have had for a future."

"The only thing I've ever wanted in this world is you _My Bella_, and I know now, after all of these years… this could be the start of something amazing. It isn't that I have waited for you all this time, because that would a foolish… but you asked why I'm still single and the only answer I have for you is that I could never merely settle, and that's what I would have been doing with any other woman. There have been many that have tried and failed because they could never and would never be you, I understand this may sound silly but it's the only truth I know."

"I've had feelings for you for as long as I can remember… I… I never thought… I always wondered… and to know now… I want you Edward… only you… for as long as you'll have me, I'll be yours… let me belong to you Edward, it will be the only thing I ever do right and well in this life."

I stare at her; stunned at her admission… she really wants me… I can understand why she would think I could never be interested, I mean during senior year I basically treated her worse than a piece of shit on the sole of my shoe, but of course it was in retaliation to a simple misunderstanding… I mean it really is kind of my fault now that I think about it… if I had manned up and told her instead of putting that fucking letter in her fucking locker we would be happily married by now, perhaps with my child growing deep within her womb… we would be a family… no time to dwell on what could have been though.

I smile once more and pull her gently with me over to the couch in my office; I sit and pull her onto me so she straddles my lap. With one hand on the small of her back and the other laying purchase against her slender neck beneath her pony tail, I stare directly into her eyes, "love me," its all I can say before she crushes her lips to mine, kissing me long, hard, and deep till we're both pulling away only because we require to breathe. I begin kissing along her jaw and down her neck, I can feel her hot breath against my ear as she whispers, "I do."

I can't hold back any longer… Fuck Option C!… _she loves me_… I crush her body to mine and flip her over on the couch grinding my body against hers… my hard cock pressed tightly between us as I push harder against her core I can feel her heat radiating through the thick denim of her jeans. She gasps as I attack her neck with wet sloppy opened mouth kisses moving my way down across her collar bones sucking lightly to the top of her cleavage.

"Make love to me, Edward… please," she speaks in a soft breathy voice, she continues to moan as my hands make their way to the hem of her sweater underneath stroking the smooth silky texture of her flat stomach. As my fingers glide up along her rib cage I push the sweater up and grab the hem pulling it off of her torso and tossing it on the floor. She lays back and allows me to survey her body, the dark blue lace of her bra concealing her beautiful tits.

"Fucking exquisite… I need to see all of you Isabella." She nods her head and arches her back allowing my hands to slide beneath her and unclasp her bra, I pull it gently from her shoulders revealing what I have to admit are the 2 most perfect breasts I've ever seen… the size… the shape… the symmetry… her perfect rosy nipples standing at attention waiting for me to lavish them with my fingers, my hot mouth, my tongue… I dive in immediately savoring the flavor of her skin wrapping my lips around her heavenly peak as I pull and twist the other.

"Oh! Fuck Edward… please…" she grinds her hips against mine even harder seeking friction to a point where it's almost painful. I release her breasts and make my way down her ribs to her stomach as I swirl my tongue around her belly button I begin to unbutton and unzip her jeans. I slide my hand beneath the fabric and come straight into contact with her soaking wet bare pussy… _she's going commando, and she's bare… fuck me!_ I can't help but slide my fingers through her folds, slit to clit and apply gentle pressure; she arches her back and pushes down onto my hand.

"Please… please Bella tell me this is for me… because of me," I beg her response as I press harder against her clit stroking my fingers roughly against it.

"For you Edward… always… I've waited," she gasps and throws her head back as I slide 2 fingers deep inside her tight wet cunt and start pumping them deep inside with a slow rhythm curling them slightly upwards hitting her spot dead on. Her back arches again and I can swear she probably would have flown 10 feet from the couch had I not been holding onto her breast with my other hand pushing her down.

"I've waited as well Love," I pull my fingers from the confines of her jeans and chuckle inwardly as she whimpers from the loss, sticking them in my mouth and sucking off the sweetest nectar I've ever encountered. "You taste fucking amazing Love," I grab the waist of her jeans and pull them from her body leaving her lying bare before me savoring and taking her in, my eyes roaming every delicately sinful inch of amazing body.

"Fuck, you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I say as I trace smooth circles across her hip bones. She sits up on her knees in front of me quickly and stares deep into my eyes as she grabs my tie and slides the neck down and pulls it from me, tossing it with her clothes. I'm completely captivated as she begins unbuttoning my shirt so slowly I can almost hear the buttons pop from their holes.

"Let me love you Edward… let me take care of you… let me show you exactly how much I want you… how much I need you," I shift slightly as she reaches the last button pulling my shirt from the band of my slacks and sliding it off my shoulders. I help her pull it from my arms and toss it with our discarded clothes, giddy with anticipation knowing that my pants are most definitely going to be next and last added to the pile. She slides onto the floor in front of me sitting on her knees between my parted thighs as she tackles my belt and zipper. My eyes bore into hers, I'm sure they reflect each other, both hooded with intense lust and immense and overpowering love. I smirk down at her as she reaches inside and realizes that I too am going commando.

"I was in a rush… what's your excuse Mr. Cullen?" she smirks back as I lift my hips pushing my pants down as far as I can before she takes over pulling them off completely along with my shoes and socks.

"It's a preference Ms. Swan, I'm sure you'll require that knowledge for the future."

"Noted," her eyes stay locked with mine as she grabs a tight hold around my throbbing hard as steel cock in her tiny hand and begins pumping it up and down slowly, leaning in she glides her tongue across the head digging the tip into the slit gathering the pre-cum that has gathered there.

"Hmm… like candy… of course I would expect nothing less… not only do you taste fucking phenomenal but you have the absolute most beautiful fucking cock I have ever seen… its perfect… the length… the girth… do you want me to put your cock in my mouth Edward?" she asks and I'm trying desperately to keep my composure as she continues to pump my shaft harder and faster… it occurs to me deep in my lust filled haze that Isabella Swan… the epitome of my fantasy woman has complied with every last desire of my own… she likes to talk dirty… fuck if I didn't love this girl not knowing that, now that I do, I can guaran-fucking-tee that she is never leaving my side… or my bed _get her there first, Cullen_, ever again.

"Enough with the chit-chat sweet girl, wrap those pretty lips around my cock and suck me till I cum down that perfect throat of yours," a smile plays on her lips she doesn't hesitate as she dives in mouth first taking all 9 and a half inches of my cock straight down her throat, moaning as she swallows around my head, the contracting muscles cause me to cum immediately I can't help but shout out her name in complete surprise… she of course swallows every last fucking drop of the massive load I shot and sits back on her knees looking damn proud of herself. _Fuck Cullen, she should be fucking proud of herself… she just made you cum in less than 3 fucking seconds._

"What… the… fuck… how… what?" I'm panting now recovering from the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced in my 28 years of life completely confused as to how that occurred in the first place… I realize I'm sweating as I rub my hands vigorously against my face and through my hair.

"That was the first time I ever did that… I'm sorry, I meant for that to last a whole lot longer… I mean who wouldn't want to spend an infinite amount of time with a perfect cock such as yours in their mouth… but wow, if that wasn't one of the hottest things I've ever experienced." She admits nervously while staring at the floor before her eyes reconnect with mine… she bites her full pink bottom lip and I'm instantly hard again, her eyes drift down to my cock momentarily as they snap back up to mine her face contorting in shock and elation.

"Get over here and lay back down Bella," I command her and she complies quickly laying back on the couch with her head resting against the arm, her legs part and her thighs are fucking coated in her juices… she is so fucking wet its dripping out of her and its like nothing I've ever seen. I part her legs completely and kneel between them leaning down and kissing her with all of the love and passion that I have for her, knowing in this moment that above all anything that I have ever known, that Isabella Swan is my match… my fucking soul mate… that we are compatible in every way, shape, and form.

My lips move against hers and they part allowing my tongue to slide hungrily against hers and it's like silk… I can taste myself in her mouth and fuck if it isn't hot knowing she willingly swallowed me, which in my experience most women choose not to do.

"I love you Isabella," I say quietly against her lips as I slide my cock into her slowly letting her take me inch by inch till she's filled and my hips are flush with her body.

"Fuck Edward, I love you too, so much," she smiles and wraps her hands around the back of my neck threading her fingers in my hair, pulling me down to kiss her as she bucks her hips at me forcing me to move. I pull back till just the tip is inside of her then thrust deep inside her delicious pussy hard and fast keeping my strokes long and deep.

"God you feel so good… so fucking tight… wet… you were made for me," I confess as I continue to pound into her.

"Don't… please don't fucking stop… fuck I'm almost there," she pants and I can feel her muscles quivering around me… I know she's ready to cum and I need her to because I'm not sure I can hold off any longer. I bring my hand down to where we are joined and press my thumb against her clit rubbing her hard and quick.

"That's it baby, cum for me… only me," the words come out of my mouth and they're followed with the most amazing sensation I've felt in all my life… my beautiful sweet Bella cumming around my cock. She screams my name and that's all it takes for me to follow pouring my seed deep inside of her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I ask her as I reluctantly pull out of her immediately missing the contact and lay back on the couch pulling her on top of me. She shifts to her stomach and rests her chin on my chest looking up at me with her amazingly bright brown eyes, I can feel the warmth and happiness radiating off of her as she smiles at me.

"Me? I'm pretty sure if you looked up amazing and every synonym for the term, there would be a picture of your handsome face as the definition, Mr. Cullen."

"Let's agree to disagree Swan," I brush some loose strands of hair from her face and push them behind her ear as I angle her face so I can kiss her sweetly.

After about a half an hour of laying on the couch and talking about nothing and enjoying each others company we decided to clean ourselves up using the small bathroom in my office and get dressed. I decided my current project could wait and we left my office together hand in hand, when Emmett caught up with us as we headed to the elevator.

"Eddie, Bells, wait up a sec!" he called out just as the car arrived and the doors opened, I pressed the button to hold the elevator.

"What is it Em?" I ask slightly annoyed, wanting to get Bella back to my place as soon as possible to talk about what's to come, and perhaps persuade my little vixen for round 2.

"Sorry… just wanted to let you know, I don't know if you checked your e-mail or anything, but I just got one from fucking Mike Newton… you both up for a reunion?" he laughs.

"Eh, it's been 10 years… why the fuck not?"

"Sweet, I'll make sure Gianna clears our schedules… its next month… and guys… this," he waves his finger between me and Bella, "Totally fucking happy for you… but you know Ed, you might have saved our girl B all this trouble if you manned up and just told her the truth years ago, we all knew she had a thing for your dumb ass."

"You know what Em? In a sick way, I'm kinda glad things worked out they way they have… I may have been miserable but I have a really successful career that I might not have had the inspiration for if things had worked out automatically, and who's to say I would have been ready for Edward at that stage in my life anyway? I might have ended up breaking his heart by rejecting him with my insecurity. I needed to grow up and learn things about myself and the world… and receiving this letter today… was my reward for living the best possible life I could have up until this point." Bella responded and I could see her point.

She was despite her beauty severely insecure and flooded with the rejection of her wayward mother. She might have accepted what I had to say but who knows if she would have never let her guard down regardless of her feelings. It makes me slightly grateful to know she could acknowledge that, and once again selfless Bella puts me first. I don't think I could ever take this woman for granted, and now that I have her, I'm never letting her go.

"Let's get out of here Baby; I spent 10 years wondering if you ever loved me back… now I wanna spend the rest of my life loving you."


End file.
